Avengers special request
by Davida95
Summary: Stark get's a special request from Nick Fury, found out what the special request is and who's the new character that joins the Avengers on this mission.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The Avengers; Chapter 1: The special request/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"It was a quiet day at the Avengers headquarter. Steve was boxing, Stark was at his office, Bruce was in his lab, Natasha was shooting some bullets, Hawkeye was sitting at the roof and Vision was making out with Wanda. Just a normal day right?! Well that's gonna change. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Stark get's a videocall from Nick Fury. Nick said that he has got a special request from an old president. Stark spit the water out of his mouth when he heard it was a request from a president. He said: "if it's Trump I'm not doing it, we all don't!". Luckily it wasn't Trump but it was president Obama. The best friend of one of his daughters, called Stephanie is deep in the drug scene and she can't come out of it. Obama asked of the Avengers can help the girl to get out of there and stop the drugs cartel she is in. "But Nick we don't have any experience with drugs cartels and saving junkies" said Stark. "No worries, we have a perfect candidate to help you, well…" There is a long silence before Nick continues. Stark is waiting and is very curious why he stopped talking. "Well what?!" "Well Stark, she don't know she is the perfect candidate and you have pick her up and convince her that she has to help you. I'll send you the document of her with all the information." Stark received the document and is shocked. He reads it again. A 23 year old girl from the Netherlands who was a drug addict and her father is a big deal in de Dutch drug business, but she won't nothing to do with it anymore and try to get on the right path. "A girl from the Netherlands Nick, is this a joke?" Stark is not amused. Nick is looking very seriously and looks Stark straight in the eye. "Well okay, I will deliberate with the other Avengers, give me a hour". "Thank you Stark, I appreciate it"./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The meeting/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Why this urgent meeting Tony, I was in the middle of a boxing session". "Well if I have to wait until you are finished, then we are a day further". Steve has nothing to say to that. Stark tells the rest of the Avengers what Nick Fury for request had. "I, I don't understand why Obama asked us and not the FBI" "Well that's because he don't trust them because they are working for Trump". The whole group agrees that it was a valid reason to not go to the FBI. "So what's the name of this girl we have to convince to help us?", asked Natasha. "Her name is Daphne and we have so idea how she's gonna react to it". "Well I suggest that we take a jet right now and think about a plan on board because it's a freaking long flight to the Netherlands guys" said Bruce. Everybody agrees and goes on board. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"On board they came with a plan. Because they think she's gonna be very aggressive they decide that they gonna come to her at the hard way, to get her under control and let her know she has no choice./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Meanwhile in the Netherlands /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Daphne's getting home, well home; it's an old barrack that she designed at the inside. In the barrack is a living room, a bedroom, a boxing ball and a kitchen and of course a toilet. No I didn't forgot the shower, she sadly doesn't have one. That's one of the reasons she still hang out at her fathers' criminal business. The other reason is that she's scared of him. When she was younger, she was the best street dealers in the drugs business. One day she decided that she wanted to stop with all the criminal things she did at that time. In the middle of an barrack where de fathers' criminal business is, she told him that she's gonna stop with all the criminal things because she wanted to concentrate on school. The only thing he said was "okay", as relieved as she was, she was walking out of the barrack thinking that she had her dad's approval. She proudly walked away but after a few steps there was a big bang out of a pistol. Daphne stood still and looked at her left side, she was bleeding. A few moments later she collapsed on the ground and passed out./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When she woke up, Daphne was lying on a stretcher, handcuffed. Two man and a blindfolded man were coming her way, Daphne wanted to get away but she couldn't. The blindfolded man was a vet and was forced to operate the shot wound from Daphne her left side. He had only material to operate a horse, the vet apologise for operating her. But he couldn't help, if he didn't, he was shot down. Luckily Daphne couldn't feel so much, in her arm was an infuse with hard-drugs in it. Well, luckily..? it was in her arm to get her addicted to drugs again so she couldn't stop with her good work in the business. After a few year she was back on track, clean and working as less as possible in her dad's business. Daphne have much flashbacks about this day, when she's thinking about it she's getting aggressive, has a fast breathing and is shaking as hell. That's why she have a boxing ball. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Well now you know her background we can go further to the moment that the Avengers 'visit' Daphne to convince her that she have to help them. Hawkeye is going though an window in the roof, Stark and Banner through the front door and Natasha and Steve are using the backdoor, Wanda and Vision are waiting outside. Surprisal was everything open, Daphne had her headphone on and was boxing cause she had a rough day. Cause she's so in her element she doesn't see that there are several people in her barrack. Stark is impatient and shoots Daphne's boxing ball down. Daphne reacts immediately, she sets her headphone off and looked around. "What the hell?!" she said. That was the only thing she could saying. "Are you real or do I have a psychosis?" "No this is real, we are the Avengers and we need your help" said Stark. "Help, the Avengers needs help? I don't trust you, get out! I am fucking serious, get out!". Daphne's breathing is going faster and faster, her hands are shaking but she tries to control her anger. "Calm down Daphne, we're not gonna hurt you we just need your help!" said Steve. Natasha slaps her hand on her forehead, cause she knows that you never must say calm down to an angry woman. Daphne is going in attack-mode, all the Avengers that are inside are fighting against her to get her in control except Banner, he's looking for a smarter plan. Banner goes to Wanda, and explains that they are fighting and that Daphne is pretty strong and tactical. Wanda knows enough, she walks inside and use her power on Daphne, first moving the blood out of her legs and after that one second out of her head. Daphne try to get up but she can't. One Avenger per arm they bring her to a chair in her livingroom. All the Avengers are sitting in the livingroom except Steve, he stands behind Daphne so she can't stand up if she want to. "Now listen Daphne, we had a special request from ex-president Obama. The best friend of her daughter is in the drugs-scene and she can't get out." Said Stark. "Why me, why someone overseas?" Daphne is confused. "Cause you're the best choice, you know how it works and you are clean and strong." Said Natasha. "What if I say no?" "You have no choice we asked the Dutch government and she accepted it." Daphne sights, she want to cry but she have to stay strong. "Okay, but after this mission thingy I want to straight home." "We'll see, you just have to trust us" says Stark. Without packing anything Daphne goes the jet in flabbergasted what just happened. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


End file.
